


lightning strikes

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the first episode fucked me up, bruh. Had to fic it.<br/>(This doesn't have any specific descriptions of violence, but my goal was to give chills, so be warned I attempted to make it a bit creepy but vague.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lightning strikes

In a flash of lightning she was illuminated. Gory, covered in blood.

 

Smiling.

 

-

 

The air crackled with electricity. The storm was coming and she could feel it. She lived it. This body would do.

 

-

 

Being stuck is an unpleasant thing. Now she was light, she was free. She cut down the person in front of her with a series of ghastly blows, the first a strike to the throat to silence any cries.

 

She would rise.

 

-

 

She felt her body pulling her back, begging for her to return, to not skip along to another human, another useful chess piece. Even she couldn’t escape the allure of her own light.

 

-

 

She walked down the stairs, toward the happy couple, toward them, closer, closer, lightning strikes intermittently serving as distractions as she made her way.

 

-

  
A bright light through the window. In her distraction, the soul pushed her out, and she screamed, sending the voice into the void that she was pushed into, stealing it from the owner, who stood there, still and in shock. Silently screaming. Covered in blood.


End file.
